ygofanficfandomcom-20200214-history
Legend of the Banishers: Chapter 5 - The Death Dancer
Silence fell over the room as Michel began to think to himself. He really knows who I am, if he knows, then who else knows? Mr Hetargi with his back turned had his eyes closed with both arms relaxed on the rests of the chair. He two was deep in thought. I know you may have committed atrocities in the past and want to change, which does not mean to say I won’t treat you any differently from the rest of these low life’s. The silence subsided with the sound of the rising elevator getting closer and closer. It stopped with a high pitch ping. As the doors slid opened, both Michel and Mr Hetargi had their backs turned, all they could hear were footsteps of a figure walking towards them. The figure continued to walk towards them before stopping beside Michel. “Bruno Sebastian reporting sir” said the figure in a deep gruff voice. Michel looked up to his right, standing there was a tall muscular man, dark skin tone and bald headed, wearing the same dark blue uniform as Byron. Bruno’s soft brown eyes glanced down towards Michel as he noticed him looking up. Once their eyes met Michel slowly turned his head away. If the mayor knows who I am, chances are, this guy knows who I am as well. “Take Mr Ryo here down to the briefing room and get him suited up, I am assigning him as your partner for your current case. Be sure to keep an eye on him.” Bruno put his foot down and saluted before he began to walk back to the elevator. “Ok kid” said Bruno in a joking manner. “Let’s swap those city cloths for a man’s uniform.” Michel slowly began to follow him towards the elevator; he was soon stopped by the mayor as Bruno continued to walk on. “Michel” said Mr Hetargi in a serious voice. “You will be able to stay within the city for now. Go to the light zone and ask the person at the main desk for the key to room 357. If he asks why, just say that it’s for case D9.” He turned his chair around and gave Michel one last cold stare. “Bruno does not know who you are. Just remember our arrangement and all shall be forgiven.” “C’mon kid, I’m not going to carry you” shouted Bruno cheerfully. Michel in response dashed off to the elevator. As the two entered the elevator the doors closed with Michel and the mayor maintaining their uneasy eye contact. With the doors closed Michel looked up toward Bruno, expecting him to say something. He said nothing. The mayor seems to have a lot of faith in me, I wonder why he assigned me with this guy, I got a bad feeling. The high pitch ping rang out the doors slid open, unveiling a large open room, lines of chairs spread out in rows, a majority of which were empty. The two of them took a seat towards the front; Bruno sat down with his arms crossed over looking onward as Michel sat his guitar down beside himself. He stared up at Bruno’s determined face expecting him to say something; he still kept his silence. The sound of an opening door caught Michel’s attention as he saw Byron making his way to the podium holding onto a wad of paper. He placed the pile of sheets down on the podium and tapped the microphone slightly; everyone in the room turned their attention towards him. “Listen up people” he shouted. “We will now discuss our current case situations.” He began to flick through the pages calling out some of the officers within the room requesting information about their assigned cases, some of which made Michel cringe just at the sound of who they were dealing with. His past actions began to torment him. I can’t believe I was once among the likes of these people. I hope this death dancer person isn’t any worse than these people, but I still don’t understand, why this case? “Case, D9, Bruno Sebastian.” Bruno suddenly stood up placing both hands on the desk. “Suspect is still at large. It is believed that they have appeared at large congregations of criminals over the past two days.” “I see, in which case I would like you to hold a stake out at sector E39, reports show that there have been numerous felonies taking place in the past week, chances are, it’s a hide out. Therefore we expect the suspect to show up there. Once the suspect is dealt with, we will have a swat team move in to handle the rest.” Byron was suddenly caught off guard as he noticed Michel sitting beside Bruno. “The kid here has been assigned to my case; he will be accompanying me for the time being.” Byron then turned towards Michel and gave him a serious look. “As it’s your first day here I advise you to keep any and all information regarding this case within this organisation, we don’t want to cause a panic among the citizens. This vigilante is not to be reckoned with, so watch your back.” “Don’t worry, we shall do whatever we can to bring this individual to justice” relied Michel confidently. “Very well, get suited up and carry out your task, stake out begins at sunset.” Bruno nodded in acknowledgement; he then gave a cheerful expression towards Michel. “C’mon kid, time we get you suited up.” The two of them walked off as Byron continued to go through the notes. Just before he could leave, Michel overheard the briefing come to a close. Normally he would just ignore it, but one thing one of the officers said caught his attention. “What about the incident with AI delta 30, has the suspect been apprehended?” “Affirmative, we have already questioned the suspect and they have been escorted off the island.” Not wanting to draw attention Michel made his way out; his mind became infused with various thoughts as he and Bruno entered the elevator once more. Wasn’t delta 30 the AI I duelled? I don’t blame him for wanting to keep my presence a secret. Whatever the reason might be, I wouldn’t want to cause a stir. The two of them exited the elevator to find themselves in a cramped locker room, filled with rows of lockers on one side and a large number of helmets hanging on the other side of the room. Bruno made his way over to one of the lockers, placing one hand on it while throwing a key over to Michel. He started at Michel with a cheerful smile. “Here ya go kid, this locker here is yours, just don’t go hiding pizza’s in there or anything.” Michel only stared at the key as Bruno went to pick up two helmets hanging on the rack. Opening the locker tentatively he pulled out a navy blue uniform and stared at in his hands. How did I get myself into this mess? Bruno whistled over to Michel as he threw over one of the helmets, he caught it in his arms and looked up at Bruno with a bewildered expression. “You gonna stand there and stare or are you gonna get changed?” said Bruno mockingly. “Oh… yeah, you got a changing room?” replied Michel. “You’re standing in one genius!” “Oh. Would you mind if you turn your back please.” “No can do, orders from the big cheese, I gotta keep my eyes on you, for whatever reason he may have.” Bruno folded his arms. “It’s obvious the big cheese has a leash on you,'' so don’t think about making a run for it.” Michel unwillingly began to take his clothes off, as Bruno stood with his arms folded keeping a close eye on him. Once Michel took his shirt off Bruno’s eyes opened wide with shock. “WOAH!” he shouted, Michel turned his head slightly. “Dam look at the size of that thing. How did you end up with that?” Bruno was staring at a large mass of scar tissue on Michel’s back, stretching from his waist and up to his neck in a curved shape. “You mean this” Michel paused briefly turning away from Bruno as he began to fold his clothes and pack them in his locker. “It’s a parting gift…some punk gave me a while back.” “Dam, you must have really pissed them off to get something like that.” ''Yeah, I really pissed this guy off pretty bad. I still can believe it myself. As Michel began to suit up Bruno pulled out a small golden locket and placed it inside his locker with great care. Michel caught a glimpse of Bruno tenderly kiss his locket as he put it away. Once fully suited up he placed his belongings in his locker and clipped his helmet on his head. Michel grasped a hold of his helmet around the neck trying to pull it away. “You ok there kid?” asked Bruno. “This thing is real tight around the neck” he said locking up at Bruno. “How can you cope with it?” “It has to be tight, else someone could just spin you helmet the wrong way, you’ll get used to it.” “I guess that makes sense.” “Yeah, it’s a perfect fit it strangles you.” Michel only let out a sigh of disappointment. ___________________________________________________________________________ Later that night as the sky fell dark with the setting sun the lights within the city began to switch off one at a time in a domino like effect. Michel and Bruno were perched on top of a building looking down at a small alleyway. They had been on the roof top for hours; Michel was slightly distracted due to boredom, looking around to see what he could see from his height. Bruno meanwhile had stayed alert and focused keeping a close watch down below. “Just be sure to watch yourself around this girl” said Bruno with his voice lacking his previous joking manner. “When she show’s up, flick the switch on the left of your helmet. “She?” replied Michel confusingly. “Were you listening?” snapped Bruno. “Yes I was. Left switch on helmet, got it.” Bruno let out a slight sigh. “Sorry, just wasn’t expecting this person to be a she.” “People such as these come in all shapes, sizes and genders. When you been doing this for as long as I have, you begin ignore everything apart from bringing them to justice.” “So just how long have you been working for the mayor?” Bruno suddenly put out his hand in front of Michel’s face. “Shhh” he said as he pointed down to the alleyway. A lone figure was running frantically down the alleyway. It appeared to be a small girl. It was too dark for them to see exactly who it was; all they could make out was her strange hair style, two loops from the front of her head the back of her neck. The girl stopped at an intersection looking every which way, trying to find somewhere to run. As soon as she ran forward she instantly stopped and went to run another way. Every way she tried to run she found an ominous figure in front of her. Michel stood up suddenly; Bruno reached his arm in front of him. The two made eye contact; all Bruno did was shake his head slightly. Michel then stepped down and continued to watch as the four ominous figures began to close in on the small girl, despite the darkness they could clearly she her fear and hear her faint whimpering. Bruno’s eyes began to glaze over with anticipation. C’mon show yourself. Suddenly another figure concealed in a black outfit shot behind one of the ominous figures kicking them aside allowing the little girl to flee. Bruno stood up, flicking the switch on his helmet looking over at Michel. “Go time” said Bruno in a now slurred voice, Michel briefly thought to himself before flicking the switch on his helmet. So the switch is a voice changer. Bruno then suddenly leapt down from the building behind the figure. As he fell, just before he touched the ground he suddenly floated before gently touching down scaring off the ominous figures. “Get down here kid” said a buzz from inside his helmet. “You’ll be fine; the suit will stop you from becoming street pizza.” Taking a deep breath Michel leaped from the building spinning in mid-air touching down the other side of the figure. Bruno held up his fists ready to fight as Michel just stood there arms either side in a calm manner. The figure looked over at both of them bearing the same pose as Michel but showing less signs of nerves. The figure then looked straight at Bruno, almost ignoring Michel. “I see you brought a friend” said a slurred female voice. “How kind of you to keep me interested, I was getting bored of playing with just you.” “Well I’m getting bored of playing with you myself, which is why we would like you to come with use peacefully.” “Not a chance bruiser.” With her back turned Michel took his chance and charged towards her, putting his arms under hers like a lock. She gave a slight grunt as she swiftly threw him off; Bruno made his move and ran with fists drawn. As one of his mighty hands came towards her, she only placed one arm to her side blocking his strike. In response Bruno launched yet another blow; again she blocked it with ease. Michel slightly dazed looked up to see Bruno assaulting her as she continued to block each and every hit. Once more seizing his opportunity Michel charged after her, he kicked her hard into the wall. She lay there still, slumped over. Michel slightly concerned slowly walked closer to her. As he got inches from her Bruno shouted out to him. “Get back kid.” With Michel distracted the girl grabbed hold of his arm and sent a large jolt through his body, stunning Michel. As Bruno rushed over to help him, the female leaped on top of the building and began to run. “You ok kid?” “I’m fine, that was nothing.” Michel now having come out of his dazed state began to look around in confusion. “Where did she go?” “Up there” replied Bruno pointing to the building behind them. “We can still catch her.” He suddenly leaped up in the air landing firmly on the rooftop with one hand flat on the roof looking onward; all he saw was a silhouette in the distance bounding from one rooftop to another. Wasting no time he charged off in pursuit. Still slightly confused Michel was looking around for a way to get on top of the roof. Seeing no way of reaching them he shook his head and dashed off down an alleyway in their direction, in the hope they would come back down. Bruno meanwhile was closing the gap between him and the female, getting ever closer they continued to leap from one building to the next. On one large rooftop he took his chance and dived trying to grab hold of her, she jumped over his head, kicking him in the back causing him to stumble. A slight gust blew past as the two of them stared at each other from behind their helmets. They slowly began to sidestep round in a circle, sizing each other up. Once the two of them stood either side of the moon in the sky they both lunged towards one another, they began exchanging countless strikes, punching and kicking wildly so fast it was almost a blur, both attacking fiercely and defending vigorously. Michel soon found himself confronted at a dead end, with no signs of reaching the roof. Unsure of what to do he turned back to see if he missed something, before he could dash off he was nearly made death by the sound of Bruno shouting through his com’s device. “Where the hell are you kid, get you butt up here, I need support.” “How, there’s no staircase.” Bruno groaned in response. “The suit amplifies your physical performance, so just jump up here.” Michel turned back to face the dead end, with a single bound he began to leap from one wall to the next rising upwards landing on the roof knelt down with one hand. Looking up he saw Bruno currently fending off the female. Wasting no time he dashed off and began to unleash one hit after another alongside Bruno, forcing her to the edge of the roof. With nowhere to go the slugfest came to abrupt halt. “Well this was interesting” said the female in a slight sarcastic but cheerful voice. “It’s been fun, let do this again.” Suddenly she pulled out two pistols, one in either hand having them pointed directly at Michel and Bruno. They hesitantly backed up as she began to walk forward, still keeping both guns squarely aimed at their heads. Once the two stepped on to a glass panel on the roof she fired a flurry of bullets at the glass. It shattered instantly, causing both of them to fall to the lower floor as she made her escape, leaping from one roof to another before vanishing from sight. Bruno with anger slammed his fist into the ground. “Dammit” he then looked over to Michel and began to advance menacingly standing in front of him as he kneeled on the ground. “If you were there when I needed you then we would have caught her. I was better off on my own.” “Is that so” replied Michel with a slight chuckle. “If that’s the case wouldn’t you have caught her by now?” “Why you little…” “If you don’t like it then perhaps I should let the mayor know that you’re better off solo.” “The mayor?” “It’s obvious he thought you couldn’t handle things alone, so I take it you disagree with his course of action?” Bruno suddenly turned around and clenched his fist. “Your right…I’m sorry kid” he said softly now lowering his fist. “We should get some rest.” As Bruno began to walk away slowly Michel became riddled with thoughts. Is he really that scared of the mayor, I wonder if the mayor is holding on to Bruno with some sort of conditional offer, like me. With the night nearing an end, the two of them had made it safely back to the main building now putting away their suits and hanging up their helmets. Both were thinking over past events, deep in thought as they put their street clothes back on. Bruno was now wearing an army style get up, camouflage jeans and a white tank top with a pair of large army style boots. Strapping on his guitar, Michel made is way to the door, Bruno having noticed him leaving just looked as he walked away. “Two months” he said just as Michel placed his hand on the door, confused, Michel turned around. “I have been working on this case for two months now.” “I hope it won’t be too long before this case is closed” replied Michel. “You and I both kid” Bruno then put on a more serious expression. “Just be sure you don’t tell anyone about this case, the last thing we want is criminals knocking on our doors, some would relish the chance to take us out.” “My lips are sealed; I suppose will see each other tomorrow night.” “Catch ya later kid.” Once Michel left the building he was greeted by the sight of a starlit sky. The stars twinkling brightly brought a sense of reassurance to Michel as he made his way towards the light zone. The zone was one of the six spread out at the north of the island, a large white building stretching as high as they eye could see. Walking through sliding silver doors Michel found himself in front of a large desk. Walking up close Michel noticed a note, it read “''To receive your key please use the machine to your right.''” Approaching the machine the screen displayed the company’s logo, as Michel touched the screen a key board display appeared. He then entered his name, room number and the message “Case D9”, a slight buzz rang out as a key dropped from the machine. With the key in hand he began to make his way through the round building, looking around it bared a similar feel to that of the ship, luxurious design patterns along the walls but with slightly more contemporary lights. After climbing what seemed like a minor number of stairs from before, he stood before a bright white door marked with the number 357 on a gold plaque. Turing the key softly he walked inside and closed the door now walking over to the window, placing his guitar at the bed side. The room had a similar feel to the hallways, bright white luxurious walls trimmed with decorative patterns. Staring up at the starlit sky Michel breathed a sigh of relief. “Well, not exactly how I expected, but I am here” muttered Michel to himself now closing his eyes with a slight smile on his face. “Mom, Dad, this is where I shall make you proud.” CrusaderNova 12:34, June 28, 2011 (UTC) Category:Stories with Dueling Category:Stories Category:Stories in Progress Category:PG-13-rated stories Category:Show-like Fanfiction